


Fifteen shades of ocean eyes

by xenia_che



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Endings, Light Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Romance, SpringFRE2019, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Prompt 115: ShipwreckPrompt 77: “You can’t marry her!” “Why not?” “Because I’m in love with you!”Prompt 18: Eyes blue as the sea





	Fifteen shades of ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> This story is actually a gift for amazing My_Trex_has_fleas, who is incredibly talented and inspiring to no end!
> 
> Also, I have to warn you all that it was my first ever English fic (which I wrote and then put it aside until it would be beta'd, but then my beta was crazy busy with her own stuff and real life and it's still undeta'd but the deadline is getting closer, so...).

Ross didn’t believe in fairy tales. 

Trolls, giants, fairies, talking animals – all that was just a good way to put a noisy child to sleep. Oh, and don’t forget _true love._ The person who would love you no matter what, would always be by your side and sacrifice anything and everything to keep you safe. Right. Ross believed in such things even less than in mermaids. 

He wasn’t always like that, of course. 

Once Ross, young Prince of a faraway Kingdom, was a happy child. He had a Father,  a handsome and courageous King who was just to his people and caring towards his family. He had a Mother, a beautiful and big-hearted Queen, who loved him more than anything in this world. The Queen also loved the sea and the King, being the adoring husband that he was, built their castle into a cliff right next to the glorious beach and shining open sea. 

The Queen would often take little Ross for a long walk on the white sand and tell him stories about the Sea King who lived in the deep waters and his merpeople; about stunning elves in dark forests; about ogres and dwarves, dragons and wizards, wicked witches and druids, and, of course, about _true love._ Little Ross would always be so fascinated by her tales that long after the whole castle would be steeped in slumber, he would stay up till the early hours imagining himself being a worthy knight on his mission to save a beautiful princess from a cunning dragon; or being a fair sailor fighting sea witches and monsters and finding treasures long lost by graceful fairies. 

But one day when little Ross came to see his Mother and, as usual, go for a walk with her before breakfast, he found her still lying in bed. The Queen looked pale and grim, her forehead shiny with sweat and her hazel eyes feverish. 

The royal Doctor sent little Ross away for he had to attend to his patient. And Ross spent the next few days hidden in his room under the heavy covers on his bed, crying and begging under his breath any creature he could think of to come and help his Mother. 

“Please, oh please, fairy Godmother…” little Ross would chime. “Don’t let my Mama leave me.” 

“Please, oh please, high-hearted elves…” little Ross would beseech. “Help my Mama to get well.” 

“Please, oh please, dear Evening Star…” little Ross would weep. “I just want my Mama back…” 

But the night stayed silent and no one came to his rescue.

It wasn’t long before the Kingdom was plunged into mourning for the Queen had died in the early morning hours holding her husband’s hand and clutching her little son to her heart. 

* * * 

Many years have passed since that day. Ross grew up to be a gloomy young man with fine features, stray black curls and fierce hazel eyes. His lips rarely showed any smile and some people believed that he simply didn’t know how smiling (and being cheerful for that matter) worked. But despite his inability to be merry and careless, Ross was courageous, cared deeply about his people and took his role as Prince very seriously. He would spend his days either traveling around the Kingdom (supervising lords and dukes, assisting with resolving disagreements and generally helping everyone who needed his immediate assistance) or staying in the castle library constantly studying new ways of improving his people’s lives.

After losing his wife, the King shrank into himself and barely spent any time with his son, but Ross was so consumed with his grief that he hardly noticed the absence of his Father in his life. The King, however, did arrange for Ross to marry Princess Elizabeth, the daughter of a neighboring Kingdom. It was solely the King’s decision that it’s time for his son to get married, but Ross didn’t protest for he didn’t really care about this part of his life. He did spend some nights in taverns and inns enjoying the company of men and women alike, but he didn’t have the time nor desire to court someone into marriage. Besides, the law of his Kingdom on that matter was clear: a Prince can only marry someone of Royal blood. 

So days passed, turning into weeks then turning into months and finally turning into years. And before Ross knew it, there were just two months left before the Royal Wedding. At that time, Ross was stuck in the furthest corner of his Kingdom helping to rebuild an old fishing village that was damaged by storm not so long ago. The King sent a messenger to remind Ross of the upcoming changes in his life, and the young Prince, of course, didn’t take the news well for there was so much to be done in the village. But the King insisted that Ross must come as soon as possible (even though the King didn’t participate in his son’s life much, he knew Ross well enough to foresee that he would miss his own wedding doing something useful far away from home). So Ross found himself a ship (the captain of which he knew quite well for they’d traveled together a lot in the past few years) and headed towards his castle. 

Little did he know that his life would change forever not in two month but in just two days. 

* * * 

It was a fine morning, sunny and clear, with the sky shy of any clouds. Ross stood at the bow of the ship, his eyes distant. Cool salty wind was ruffling his long curls and drops of seawater would occasionally reach his flushed skin, but Ross didn’t feel any of it. He was lost in his thoughts, mentally going through his list of necessary preparations for the upcoming harvest season and absently wondering whether Princess Elizabeth would be interested in spending their honeymoon traveling to the Northern borders so Ross could help old Lord Silver deal with that nasty group of outlaws who hid in his forests and were terrorizing neighboring villages (it had to be done before harvest so the villagers could lay in stock in peace). 

“This morning is far too nice for you to brood like this, my lord.” 

Ross heard the voice behind him and turned around, the corners of his mouth going up. 

“Captain Flint,” nodded Ross and got a greeting nod in return. “The morning is nice indeed.” 

Tall man with a long beard and a crooked smile came to stand next to Ross, his eyes on horizon. 

“If the wind doesn’t change, we will come to the Capital much sooner than expected,” said Captain Flint, leaning on the rail with both his hands. “I’m sure you can’t wait to start wedding preparations”. 

There was just enough sarcasm in his tone and Ross practically snickered, getting a surprised look in return. Here, on the open sea, where Ross felt somewhat freer, that little boy who believed in the better world would show himself from time to time, making Ross behave rather out of character. The Captain looked him up and down and turned back to the horizon hiding a wry smile in his beard. 

Ross was just about to make some comment about the wedding or maybe about his plans for the honeymoon, when suddenly the sky turned black. Out of nowhere, dark clouds came on covering the sun, the wind that was favorable just a moment ago turned vicious and the blue, almost transparent sea became a chaotic death trap. The waves grew bigger and stronger, throwing the ship up and down. The rain started pouring from the sky, obstructing the sight. The sound of thunder was deafening and the repeating flashes of lightning were blinding. 

Ross grabbed the nearest shroud and almost choked when an especially strong wave came over the side and crashed right upon him. He could hear distant shouts – Captain Flint was trying to take control over the ship back from the deranged weather. Ross was desperate to help, but as the next wave hit – stronger, bigger, more aggressive, - all he could do was to hold on. 

In the end, it didn’t take long to wreck the ship. _Hispaniola_ , for that was her name, was a double-decked brig, fast and easy to maneuver but not strong enough to survive such a cruel attack. To be honest, none could have survived it. 

But Ross did. 

He was able to grab half-empty wine barrel before going overboard. And what was even more surprising, he held on to it despite the crushing waves and roaring wind. 

So, the young Prince survived the shipwreck but was now lost at sea without any possibility to call for help. 

The sea calmed down almost instantly after the last terrified cry was muffled by water. And now Ross drifted further and further away from the sinking site, unable to comprehend what happened, just knowing that he must hold on to his improvised float no matter what. 

 

Unfortunately, hours later, when sky turned orange and the sun was setting behind the water line, Ross felt his body starting to give up. He could barely feel his legs, his fingers that were clutching the barrel sides were stiff and his head was spinning from dehydration and stress. The initial shock was wavering off and Ross could feel the left side of his face burning with dull pain – he fell on the ship wreckage at some point during the storm and got himself a nasty cut that went from his brow to the corner of his mouth. 

Time passed and little had changed. The sun was hanging low, half-hidden by the horizon and the shiny crescent was now visible in the darkening sky. Ross knew, once the sun would set and night would fall, he would die for no one could survive a night in the open sea being as exhausted and helpless as Ross was.

Ross wasn’t really scared of dying. He lived a good life, he helped many people and he really, really missed his Mother who, he hoped, would be waiting for him on the other side. But as the last rays of setting sun touched his face and his fingers started loosening their grip making him slide deeper into the now freezing water, Ross felt a little tingle in his chest, a little twinge of regret for never knowing what that _true love_ thing was really about. 

The barrel slipped out of his weak hands and Ross sank towards the bottom of the sea. Dark water found its way into his lungs, his chest was burning and yet his limbs were freezing. Ross didn’t know any longer which was up and which was down. He sank and sank, his body jerking in agony and his conscience slipping further and further away into the darkness. 

And that’s when it happened.

Through the haze of pain and primal fear, Ross suddenly felt two strong hands hugging him from behind. And the next thing he knew, Ross was dragged to the surface and was now greedily gasping for delicious night air. 

“There, there, I’ve got you, sailor.” chuckled the owner of the hands, still holding Ross to his chest. “You, humans, are so fragile.” 

And that’s when Ross lost conscious. 

* * * 

Ross came back to himself three days later lying in his own bed with his Father sitting by his side and the royal Doctor holding a stethoscope to his chest. 

“Ah, Your Highness, you are back with us at last!” smiled the Doctor and put his dry cool hand on Ross’ forehead checking the temperature. “For a moment there we thought we lost you.” 

At first Ross couldn’t believe that it was real – the castle, his Father, his room, - thinking that his dying mind was playing tricks on him, showing him safety and stability he craved the most. Yet days passed and Ross was feeling better and better, especially since his Father started spending most of his time by Ross’ side with clear concern written on his aged face. And bitter potions that the Doctor was feeding him definitely weren’t something Ross would miss in his afterlife. 

Ross soon learnt that he was found on the beach near the castle, his clothes gashed, barely breathing and frozen half to death merely hours after the King received the news of the shipwreck. Nobody knew how Ross got to the shore and how it happened so fast for the ship was days away from the Capital when it sank. 

Nevertheless, people chose to celebrate survival of their Prince rather than puzzle their brains over the mechanics of that happening. Some said it was a miracle, some believed it was magic, some hailed the Sea King for his merpeople were known to help lost souls from time to time. Ross didn’t believe any of that, but simply was glad to be alive. 

And then the dreams started. Ross would have a busy day supervising the full-scale cleaning of the castle or grand wedding preparations, but when he went to bed he would spend his night dreaming of blue-green eyes, calm as the sea on a sunny day; of the enchanting laugh; of the whisper soothing as the sound of waves _“Hold on there, sailor.”_ Ross preferred not to pay too much attention to those dreams, though deep, deep down he did wonder whether it had any connection to his miraculous survival. 

* * *

Two weeks before the Wedding Ross woke up earlier than usual. The sun was rising, clear sky promising a beautiful day, the soft murmur of sea waves was coming through the open windows. Ross stretched out and, succumbing to the moment, decided to go for a ride on the beach before breakfast. And then, he suddenly thought, maybe even take an afternoon off, for he was getting tired of all the wedding fuss. 

Ross put on his white linen shirt, leather riding breeches and top boots and left the room without even glancing in the mirror for his handsome face now had an addition of a fresh scar running from his brow to his mouth, the fact that bothered him more than he cared to admit. 

Ross went to the stables to summon his beloved horse. Gaia was a true beast: taller than most horses in the Kingdom, her legs long and strong, her chest wide and her red coat shiny. Most of the time she acted as if she hated every living thing, but Ross, who was the only one who succeeded in taming her few years ago, adored her wholeheartedly. And she returned his feelings, much to the astonishment of the Master of the Horse. 

After preparing Gaia for the ride, Ross mounted her back and quickly whistled, calling their third companion for the promenade – half-white half-grey shepherd’s dog named Brenn. Like Gaia he was not the friendliest creature in the castle, but he was loyal to Ross beyond measure and obeyed all his commands. And if once or twice Brenn tried to eat a lazy stable boy or bite of a leg of some arrogant noblemen, well, Ross really couldn’t blame him.

The day turned out beautiful indeed and Ross rode for more than an hour enjoying warm sun rays on his face and salty wind in his hair. Gaia’s trot was steady, the rattle of her hoofs muffled by the fluffy white sand. Brenn was running around with his pink tongue out, chasing down gulls and scarring off rare crabs. 

At some point, Ross stopped near a small stream of fresh water that was flowing into the sea to let Gaia rest for a bit. Brenn also took a few messy sips and then ran ahead to an assemblage of bare rocks to try to catch two particularly lazy gulls that were basking in the sun. 

Ross was just contemplating getting off the horse and maybe having a quick dip in the sea when he heard Brenn’s yapping. Ross turned towards the sound, surprise visible on his face for he had never heard his grumpy dog making such puppyish noises (even when he _was_ a puppy), but the next sound made Ross catch his breath.

It was a laugh, the same enchanting laugh that was filling up his dreams for the past few weeks, ever since he first went to sleep after being rescued from the sea. Without thinking, Ross dug spurs into Gaia’s sides, making her snort in annoyance, and cantered towards the sound.

 

Ross got to the assemblage of rocks in no time and the scene that was playing before him made him shudder to a halt. 

There was a boy or, more accurately, young man a couple years Ross junior, with golden hair curling on the tips, his bare well-defined back tanned and practically glowing in the sun. The lower part of his body was wrapped in a long piece of sailcloth, but this odd fashion obviously didn’t bother the young man in the slightest for he was busy laughing loudly while scratching Brenn’s belly with both hands. The dog seemed beyond delighted, rolling out his tongue and jerking his legs to assist the young man with his task at hand. They were so absorbed with each other, that Ross’ appearance clearly went unnoticed though Gaia has always known how to make an entrance. 

Ross got off the horse and for a moment just stood there not knowing what to do. Luckily, Gaia decided that she didn’t like being ignored and abruptly neighed, drawing attention to herself. Brenn immediately jumped on all four, startled. The young man wasn’t so easy to scare, though he did lift his head turning towards the sound, and for a moment Ross was sure – no, he _knew_ that like he knew his own name, - that his eyes will be blue-green as the sea. But the next moment Ross felt disappointment bigger than ever before in his life for the young man’s eyes were clouded with blindness. 

“Well, hello there.” His voice was cheerful, with unfamiliar lilt, that for some reason made Ross think of delicate corals, varicoloured little fishes splashing their fins and warm breeze in the open sea. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t do you any harm. That stirring ball of fluff is my witness.”

That made Ross snicker, but then he choked on air because normally dismissive Gaia actually leaned forward and only Ross’ hand holding her rein stopped her from getting to the young man. 

“Well, usually she is the one doing harm, to be honest.” said Ross softly and petted Gaia’s neck. The sound of his voice made the young man frown in obvious confusion (which in turn made him look ridiculously charming, not that Ross noticed, of course).

“Oh, you’re a _human_.” he said after a short pause and tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t know humans made such weird noises.” 

Now is was Ross’ turn to frown. 

“No, no, it’s Gaia, my horse.” he moved his hand making Gaia to take a step forward, as if to illustrate his words, forgetting for a moment that the young man couldn’t see him. 

“Your horse?” the young man’s face turned even more confused. “But how can a _horse_ do any harm?” 

“Well, it can kick and bite…” Absurdity of this conversation was making Ross uncharacteristically talkative. “Gaia tried so many times to throw me of her back before I tamed her and trained her properly. Horses can be very dangerous, really.” 

“Wait.” the young man raised his golden eyebrows. “You _ride_ your horses?” 

“Of course we ride them.” Ross thought for a moment that maybe he was still sleeping and having a weird dream about standing on a beach and looking down at a man who didn’t know how horses work. 

“But how can a human ride something so small?” the young man narrowed his eyes, as if not believing the things Ross was saying. It sharpened his features reminding Ross of foxes he has seen in the forest so many times. Also it looked somewhat sweet because the young man (not being able to see where exactly Ross was standing) directed his mistrusting look at a rock. 

And then the penny dropped. 

“Wha-… I mean, how-… Wh-…“ Ross choked on words, positively and absolutely bewildered . “You are confusing me!” 

“Well, _you_ are confusing _me_.” Retorted the young man and hugged his knees, stubbornly tilting his chin. 

They both fell silent for a few long moments. Light wind stirred up the young man’s hair and he huffed in annoyance when golden tips got in his face. He raised his hand and tucked stray strands behind his ear. Ross followed this simple gesture with his eyes and suddenly felt the corners of his mouth going up on their own accord.

Ross took a deep breath and decided to try again. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Ross and immediately winced, realizing, how rude he sounded. “I mean, it is unusual to meet someone on this part of the coast. It is generally deserted.” 

“I’m looking for someone.” the young man seemingly preferred to ignore Ross’ bluntness and smiled so brightly, it almost hurt to look at. 

“On the beach in the middle of nowhere?” Ross felt the now familiar confusion creeping in and couldn’t help sighing. 

“Well, when you can’t exactly _see,_ it might be a bit challenging to _look_.” countered the young man, and it made Ross want to bash his head on something hard. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Ross began, feeling immediately ashamed, but the young man interrupted him with careless chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, my friend, it is a temporary condition and I don’t intend to keep it long enough to let human’s insensitivity get the best of me.”

And like that Ross was left yet again confused beyond measure, just standing there with his mouth open, and frowning so hard it actually started to hurt.

“Forgive me, but I must’ve heard you wrong,” said Ross after a long pause. “Did you just say that your blindness is temporary?” 

“Of course it is.” the young man huffed. “My father has odd ideas of parenting. So, until I find the man I’m looking for, I’m afraid, my sight is going to be no use to me. Which is sad, really, I was looking forward to exploring the human world.” 

For a moment Ross contemplated the idea that this gorgeous young man before him might simply be mad but for some reason that conclusion didn’t feel right at all.

“I could help you, I guess.” said Ross, trying to keep uncertainty out of his voice. “Who is it that you are looking for?” 

“Oh, your help would be most welcome, my friend!” the young man beamed. “This ball of fluff is not as helpful as I hopped.”

“Because it’s a _dog_.” muttered Ross, but the young man ignored him, too busy trying enthusiastically to stand up and failing miserably.

Ross heaved a sigh and let Gaia’s rain go so he can help the young man to his feet. The task that proved to be unexpectedly tricky. Especially when the young man, being almost up, suddenly lost his balance and, to avoid falling down, grabbed Ross’ shoulders, so now Ross was basically holding him in his arms.

“I’m looking for a man.” declared the young man, finally standing straight, though still too close for Ross’ comfort. “My _true love._ One kiss from him and the blinding curse will be broken. Oh, and also I get to keep the legs.” he winked, huffing a laugh. 

“Well, _that_ kind of quest might take a while.” Ross was somewhat mesmerized by the feeling of hot velvety skin beneath his hands and absently decided not to get surprised anymore. At least, until proper breakfast. 

“Oh no, I already know who that is.” the young man snickered. “I just need to find him, that’s all.”

“Ah, who is he then?” asked Ross, finally trying to escape embrace that was lasting far too long to be appropriate, but the young man quivered and tightened his hold on Ross’ shoulders.

“He is a sailor. Tall and handsome.” answered the young man, sounding rather dreamy.

“That’s all?” inquired Ross after a short pause, realizing that the young man is not planning on continuing the description.

“That’s all I can tell you.” the young man sighed, his face darkening for a moment. “I have to find him myself, you see. I can have help, but only I can know all the details.”

“Very well then.” Ross finally took a step back, holding the young man at his place with both hands. “Let’s get you to the castle first. You can’t be looking for your _true love_ dressed like that. And, to be honest, I’d like you to meet our Doctor. For no particular reason, you see.”

“I don’t.” retorted the young man and laughed again, making Ross roll his eyes at the distasteful joke. “I’m Jim, by the way.”

“Ross.” He said after a moment deciding to put off the official introductions. “Come on, Gaia can take us both with ease.”

Jim’s walk was a bit unsteady and Ross had to grab his hand to stop him from falling face first onto the sand after tripping over excited Brenn, who finally woke up from his lazy nap at Gaia’s feet.

Ross helped Jim up Gaia’s back and then settled down behind him, holding the rain. Jim’s hair smelled of sea water, sun heated rocks and something citrusy, and Ross for a moment felt his head spinning.

“Hold on tight.” Ross breathed and got a brilliant side smile in return.

The ride back to the castle for some reason felt too short for Ross’ taste.

 * * *

Three days later Ross was regretting ever getting out of bed that fateful morning, for Jim has been driving him positively mad.    

Jim was blind, that’s true, but that never stopped him from looking. And he really did a thorough exploration of the castle, from dark cellars to dusty attics. He had a foolish need to touch everything, leaving fingerprints all over freshly polished five-armed candle holders and cleared mirrors, and then use newly found things in the most ridiculous manner (Ross’ butler Mr Jeeves almost got a heart attack when he cough Jim trying to brush his hair with five-minute-ago-cleaned silver fork, that was part of the silverware taken out of boxes for the special occasion of the Royal Wedding). 

Also Jim constantly lost his shoes (including knee-high leather boots), flirted like his life depended on it, never knocked on any doors, left traces of sea sand wherever he spent longer than two minutes straight and made the head chef (very respected and rather terrifying bulky man) cry (twice), when he discovered that the chef was going to boil fresh (and therefore still alive) shrimps for dinner. 

And if it had been the only side to Jim, Ross would toss him out of the castle without second thought, taking back his offer to help and making Mr Jeeves the happiest man in the Kingdom. But the problem was that despite being foolish and sometimes childish and definitely annoying Jim was also absolutely brilliant. He had thousands of stories about faraway places, he knew all about the sea and its inhabitants, could name every star on the night sky (and for each of them he had some small legend or a tale or just a keyword to explain its origins) and talked about trolls, fairies, elves and giants so casually, as if he knew them personally, and for the first time in his adult life Ross didn’t feel like rolling his eyes or making snide comments. Jim played harps and flutes, had the most wonderful voice, was adored by all animals including Gaia and was more witty than any person should be. 

But what was more important, Jim made Ross laugh. Really laugh, loudly and wholeheartedly. They would stay up late at night, sitting in Ross’ chambers (after Jim would do everything in his power to drive Mr Jeeves closer to the early grave, though absolutely unintentionally) and talking about anything they could think of. Jim would be charming and quippish and yet soft and understanding. Very soon Ross started to feel as if he could tell Jim anything and find comprehension. And it bothered him less than it should have. 

* * * 

“I have an idea!” announced Jim, storming into Ross’ chambers without knocking. Of course, Jim _storming_ meant that he ran into the room, bumped into the nearest chair, stumbled over furs lying of the floor and came crashing down on Ross’ bed with a loud puff. 

“And that frightens me, you know. Your ideas.” said Ross impassively without looking up from his papers. Jim laughed and threw a pillow in general direction of Ross’ voice, missing the table Ross was leaning on by a few feet. 

That was pretty much the way Ross’ mornings were for the past seven days. Jim would burst into his chambers and collapse on his bed after some unfortunate collision with the furniture, he would laugh and make some unproductive plans for them for the day. Ross would, of course, pretend that he didn’t care and didn’t want to participate in such ridiculous activities but then, naturally, he would give up and put away his papers and join Jim, agreeing to every silly request (and completely messing up his own schedule). 

“My ideas are _fantastic_.” retorted Jim, his smile turning into cocky grin for a moment. “Though that’s not why I came.” 

“Oh, you actually have a reason today?” snorted Ross and jumped when the next pillow landed exactly at his feet. 

“Yes, my prince, I do.” huffed Jim and Ross heaved a sigh. Jim learnt of his status the moment they came to the castle but for some reason the fact that Ross was actually a Prince only made Jim more unceremonious around him. 

“And what that might be?” Ross finally gave up all pretense of being extremely busy and, after laying aside documents that needed his signature, came sitting on the side of the bed. 

Jim was laying on his back, hands behind his head with his eyes closed and golden hairs a mess. Warm morning sun illuminated his features, making his skin almost shine. Ross leaned over him slightly and for the first time noticed, that Jim had ginger freckles all over his cheekbones and nose. Butterflies in Ross’ stomach chose that exact moment to start writhe in hysterics. 

“Well, your castle is an amazing place to spend my days in, but I think I’m ready to start on my quest.” declared Jim, emphasizing the word _quest_ . “It’s about time I set out on my journey of finding my _true love._ ” And for the first time Jim’s words made Ross so unsettengly annoyed.

“You’re saying it as if there could be _untrue_ love.” he muttered, turning away from Jim, yet again forgetting that Jim couldn’t see him. 

“Oh, of course there could be!” Jim sounded so sure and it somehow made Ross even more annoyed. “There are things we mistake for love sometimes. Like lust, familiarity or - how do you call it? - a crush. I mean, really, how can something _crushing_ be any good?” 

“As if _falling_ is any better.” Countered Ross, surprising himself. “And a crush could be the beginning. Not everyone can just go and _fall_ in love. Some people need more time than others.” 

“Well, _I_ don’t need any time, I know my heart’s desires.” Jim declared and Ross for the first time  couldn’t bring himself to look at that dreamy smile that always appeared on Jim’s lips when he mentioned his _true love._ “And I’m finally ready to actually do something about it.” Jim slammed his fist on the bed, emphasizing his determination, and Ross smiled despite himself.

“And how exactly are you planning on finding a sailor in the land of, well, sailors? Our Kingdom is the coastal one.” retorted Ross and was surprised by the sudden movement as Jim propped himself up on one elbow and was now facing Ross, white clouds in his eyes stormier than usual. 

“This wedding of yours.” started Jim deliberately. “You said the whole Kingdom is going to be there. Does it include sailors too?” 

“Well, sure. There will be a ball in the castle for the highborn guests, but also a variety of entertainments for the people. The fair starts tomorrow at dawn and it will be open for the whole week before the actual ceremony. And there will be dancing, contest games...performances, I guess?” Ross cringed. “I don’t know all the details, I was too busy dealing with the financial side of this affair. Also my Father had some last moment changes and additions…” Ross stopped, noticing that Jim was tilting his head with a warm smile on his lips. “What?”

“You’re bubbling.” he stated and bit his lower lip as if trying to contain a laugh. “I find it rather endearing.” 

“For your information, princes do not _bubble_ !” declared Ross in half-hearted attempt to sound outraged. “And we are definitely _not_ being endearing.” 

Now that made Jim laugh. 

“You humans are so stiff sometimes, it’s ridiculous.” he said, catching his breath. 

“And you sound as if you’re not a human.” Ross rolled his eyes. Jim always said _humans_ when he encountered something new to him and it made Ross feel a little uncomfortable every time. 

“It’s because I’m not.” Jim chuckled but before Ross could say anything, he continued. “But you didn’t let me finish. In the last few days I’ve learnt that your Kingdom is absurdly big and you don’t actually have any proper way to move around it fast enough. And I think, this wedding is a perfect opportunity for me to find what I’m looking for. Since, you know, everyone will be gathered in one place. So, I’ve decided that it would be better for me to spend some time with - how did you say? - the people. On this _fair_ . Whatever that is. “ Jim made a vague gesture. “But _dancing_ sounds fascinating enough, so I definitely won’t be bored.” 

Ross frowned. For some reason, the idea of Jim spending next week among sailors, peasants and merchants (whom Ross respected and admired wholeheartedly) made him nauseous. But before he could protest, there was a loud knock on the door and Mr Jeeves appeared a moment later. 

“Lord Enys has arrived, Your Highness.” he announced and then, of course, scoffed, taking in the picture they presented. 

“Ah, Dwight!” Ross exclaimed and hurriedly stood up. “Now that’s a nice surprise. I didn’t expect him until Wednesday.” 

“What is a _dwight_?” asked Jim, sitting up and twirling his head curiously. 

“He is my cousin, on my Mother’s side.” explained Ross and now habitually grabbed Jim’s hand, pulling him on his feet. “Come now, I’ll introduce you two. I’m sure you’ll love him.” 

“Is he…?” started Jim making Ross heave an exasperated sigh. 

“No, Jim, he is _not_ a sailor! And neither will be anyone whom you meet in the castle.” That was something Ross got quite used to saying since Jim apparently made it his life goal to irritate him with this question. “He is a _lord_.” 

“Well, I had to ask.” Jim shrugged but didn’t let go of Ross’ hand. “And your titles are confusing. 

“No, Jim, _you_ are confusing.” murmured Ross and got himself a brilliant smile in return. 

* * *

As Ross expected, Jim and Dwight got along splendidly. Dwight was naturally charming, with his millions stories and a friendly smile, his jokes borderline scandalous (which Jim didn’t really understand but laughed at them anyway) and his eyes always kind.

Dwight was everything Ross wasn’t: so open and sociable, confident and yet endearing (he wasn’t a prince so being endearing wasn’t forbidden in his case). Ross envied him sometimes, though he has never voiced his feelings. But that was the main reason why he always chose to spend so little time in Dwight’s company, getting tired of comparing himself to his cousin and inevitably losing on all fronts. To his constant surprise, Dwight was always seeking his company whenever he had enough time to put aside all his errands and come visit Ross’ castle. It warmed Ross’ heart every time and irritated him beyond measure. 

 

The night was in full bloom, sky dark with myriad of shining stars. The salty wind was warm in that late summer way, when it is still alright to stay outside in just one’s linen shirt but first notes of upcoming autumn were already evident in the air. 

They ended up on a little balcony in Dwight’s chamber with two bottles of fruity wine and a whole plate of amazing cheese, that Dwight brought as one of his wedding gifts. It was just the two of them, Jim bid goodnight a couple hours ago, announcing his intention of getting up at dawn to catch the opening of the fair. Ross just rolled his eyes at that declaration, knowing that Jim was trying to wake up early for the past week but never succeeded (and not for the lack of intention, of course). 

So now, they were sitting on the balcony: Ross with his legs propped at the railing in a very unprincely manner and Dwight with a full goblet in his hand, staring absently at the dark sea.

“He is quite something, this new friend of yours.” Dwight finally broke the comfortable silence, getting Ross’ attention. “I’d never picture you being interested in a person like that though.” 

“And why is that?” Ross asked rather defensively, and Dwight laughed at his obvious distaste.

“I don’t mean anything bad by it, cousin. He is just...too _alive_. You’ve always seemed to prefer the company of people who are either too invested in their own business, like these lords and peasants of yours, or are simply indifferent to the world like you wonderful future wife.”

“You’ve met her?” Ross tilted his head in surprise. 

“Yes, a few weeks ago.” Dwight nodded and took a generous sip of his wine. “I was in their Kingdom meeting with another lord, and seeing as I’m their future cousin-in-law, the King invited me to have dinner at the castle.” 

“And?” Ross was now turned to Dwight with his whole body, eyes wide with curiosity. He didn’t know that but his expression was a twin to the one Jim always wore when being intrigued. 

“And it was a nice castle.” Dwight took another sip, defiantly taking his time and making Ross nervous. “And a nice dinner. We had _soupe à l’oignon_ and delicious _coq au vin._ I swear, they read bedtime stories to their chickens, otherwise I can't explain how they get such tender meat.”

“Dwight, I don’t give a damn about their chickens!” Ross glared at his cousin with his dark eyes, but Dwight seemed absolutely unaffected. “Tell me about Elizabeth!”

“Language, cousin!” he laughed making Ross growl in annoyance. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell. You want to know what your future wife is like? Well, as expected. Beautiful.” Dwight’s smile deemed as he continued. “Well mannered. Smart when needed. I’d say educated but only in areas that hold her interest, which are mostly fashion and music. Has a lovely singing voice, but not much of a dancer. Considerate, polite, reserved. And altogether _boring_. Up to this morning I’d say she was a perfect match for you but now, after seeing you in the company of Jim- I’m not so sure.” 

“What does Jim has to do with it?” Ross frowned, averting his gaze, and Dwight chuckled, narrowing his eyes.

“Jim has everything to do with it.” he said, staring at Ross’ profile over his goblet. “He makes you laugh, Ross. Laugh! I’ve never thought I’d hear that sound again, not after the death of your dear Mother, my beloved Aunt. But he ignites something in you, it is obvious. He cannot see the way you look at him, but I can. And this look has a name, you know.” 

“You are being ridiculous.” muttered Ross, defensively folding his arms at his chest.

“And you are being in love.” countered Dwight, his words made Ross’ breath catch. 

“I’ve known him for a week, how can I be in love with him?” inquired Ross, suddenly feeling resentful. “He speaks of it a lot, you know? _Love_ .” Ross almost spat the word. “As if it’s something simple, something trivial. As if one can just go and _fall_ , and _crush_ , and _be_ in love. As if there is no need to actually _know_ the person one claim to have fallen for. What if they are cruel? What if they are low and cowardly? Dishonorable, nefarious, immoral? People wear masks, pretend so easily to be someone else. How can a _week_ be enough? A day? A glance? How can they just _look_ and decide that this is it, this is the person they want to spend their life with? That this person is their _true love_?” Ross knew, that he was rumbling but he couldn’t take a hold on himself, his breath now heavy and eyes glowing. 

“Ross.” called Dwight softly, subtle smile on his lips. “You’re jealous.” 

It took a moment for Ross to comprehend Dwight’s words, but when he captured their meaning, all fight seemed to leave him at once.

“How can I be jealous of someone who has never belonged to me?” Ross asked, his voice quiet and shallow. “And, what is more important, never will?”

“By your own choosing.” Dwight’s sighed, his face now serious. “Ross, you are like a brother to me and I love you with all my heart. And I strongly believe that your marriage to Elizabeth will be the biggest mistake of your life. Especially now, when there is a person who can actually make you happy.”

“His heart belongs to someone else though.” Ross’ lips stretched into joyless smile. 

“Some man he doesn’t really know. And probably will never find.“ countered Dwight, pouring himself another goblet of wine and settling back in his chair.

“His _true love_.” winced Ross and took his goblet, holding it with both hands. 

“Oh, cousin, I haven’t heard you saying these words since you were six.” laugh was back in Dwight’s voice. “Has he converted you already?”

“Besides, a Prince can only marry a Princess, you know that.” shrugged Ross, choosing to ignore Dwight’s witticism. 

“No, a Prince can only marry someone of Royal blood, not necessarily a Princess.” contradicted Dwight and winked at Ross. “So, you would just have to find his family tree and…” 

“This is all a meaningless talk.” interrupter Ross with sudden force. “I’m marrying Elizabeth next Sunday at noon. And I’d prefer if we leave it at that.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.” answered Dwight stiffly and turned away from Ross, shifting his gaze back to the black sea. 

They both were not in the mood to talk anymore that night and soon Ross, feeling his cousin’s displeasure, bid him goodnight. But later, lying awake in his bed and staring at the moonlit room, Ross couldn’t quite chase away Dwight’s words, still fresh in his memory. He eventually fell asleep at early morning hours and dreamt of blue-green eyes, tender touches, strong hands and salty lips, quirked in a sunny smile. 

* * * 

Next morning came and went without Jim’s now familiar presence. Ross woke up later than usual, heavy headed and annoyed. So many things needed his attention, so many places he had to be, and yet his mind kept betraying him, slipping off to yesterday’s conversation, Dwight’s words replaying themselves in his head.

 _You’re jealous._ Ross pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate on his Father’s words. 

 _A person who can actually make you happy._ Ross had to ask the Minister to repeat himself. Twice. 

 _Jim has everything to do with it._ And that was when Ross actually threw a plate at the wall, breaking it into tiny pieces and scaring a young maid out of her senses.

The fact that Jim was nowhere to be seen (and, probably spending his time in taverns and in pavilions with common folk) didn’t help the matter. Dwight’s knowing smirk was truly making things worse. 

 

Ross was walking down the corridor to his chambers after rather embarrassing dinner with his Father, during which the King was trying to engage Ross in a proper conversation, but all he got in return were distracted gazes, startled movements and more _I’m sorry, what?_ then Ross has ever said to one person. He knew he was sulking but utterly refused to confront the actual reason for his foul mood, preferring to silently curse his cousin in a various and rather imaginative manner.

Ross was just passing Dwight’s chambers when he heard it: Jim’s laugh, the one that felt like a beacon light in the darkest of night. Abruptly Ross stopped at Dwight’s door and without a second thought turned the handle. 

The room was plunged into semi-darkness, illuminated by the few chandeliers and the burning fireplace, for the night was surprisingly cold for this time of year. Jim arranged himself in a big chair near the fireplace, his legs tucked underneath him, Brenn’s head on his laps, wine goblet in his hands and his hair a usual mess. He was so beautiful that Ross felt his heart stutter. 

“Ah, cousin!” Dwight’s voice was supposed to break the spell, but then Jim turned to the door practically beaming and Ross couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. “Jim was just about to tell me how his day was.” 

“I was on my way to see you actually.” chuckled Jim, and Ross felt his chest tighten. Before this moment he would never thought that it was possible to miss the sound of someone’s voice after not hearing it for just a day. “Dwight intercepted me at the last moment.”

“I had to stoop so low as to offer a bribe!” Dwight laughed and stood up from his chair, holding out a goblet filled with wine for Ross. “And even then it took some convincing.” 

“It is a good wine.” Jim grinned, saluting his goblet. “This grape thing is much better for making alcohol then seaweed.”

“Why would anybody be making wine out of seaweed?” frowned Ross, coming closer to the fireplace and sitting down at the foot of the neat bed.

“You don’t? Well, it’s a good choice. Seaweed wine tastes foul though it does the trick.” shrugged Jim, taking a sip, and then burst into laughter. “Am I being confusing again?”

“Oh, you’ve finally learnt to detect it?” chuckled Ross, trying to ignore surprised face Dwight made at the sound.

“I’ve heard that so many times today, I think I’m getting a grip.” Jim smirked, his cloudy eyes nacreous in the dim light. 

“How was it? Today, I mean.” Ross asked after a short pause. He saw Dwight straighten curiously in the corner of his eye.

“Fascinating!” Jim face lit up. “I’ve never encountered so many new things at once! There was dancing and freshly baked gingerbread, some odd toys that can make animal sounds, a lot of fine textile and even more fur. I find it somewhat disturbing that they were selling furs right next to the cot where they keep baby rabbits though.” Jim wrinkled his nose in obvious disapproval. “And, of course, I’ve met so many new people, it was overwhelming. I’m afraid I can’t really remember most of their names.” He sighed and took another sip of his wine. That reminded Ross about his own full goblet, the one he ignored all this time. 

“And did you meet any sailors?” asked Dwight nonchalantly, but his sharp eyes stayed on Ross. 

“A few actually. Very pleasant men. They love the sea almost as much as I do. But none of them was the right one, as you can see.” Jim chuckled and Ross rolled his eyes, instinctively sensing another one of  Jim’s tasteless jokes about his blindness. 

“The mechanics of this whole affair are still unclear to me.” the way Dwight slurred a bit at his consonants told Ross that his cousin was drunker than he appeared to be. Unfortunately, as it always happens alcohol made him much blunter than might be appropriate. “You said that the kiss of your _true love_ would lift the curse. Does it mean you had to kiss all there sailors to find the right one?” Dwight laughed at his own words, and Ross felt a sudden desire to strangle his cousin with bare hands. To his surprise, Jim didn’t look offended, on the contrary, he grinned and saluted with his goblet. 

“Now that would be an adventure!” Jim’s grin got bigger for a moment, but then his face darkened. “Unfortunately, that would be the worst possible action I could take. You see, there is a catch. There is always a catch with curses, everybody knows that.” Jim chuckled, but this time it was joyless. “If I kiss the wrong person, I would remain blind forever. Well, until my father decides that his life is too dull without me in it and summons me back. And knowing him, it might take a while. A very, very long while.” Jim heaved a sigh, his face now melancholy.

Dwight was obviously taken aback by Jim’s words and smiled sheepishly, not quite knowing what to do. The whole atmosphere in the room changed, and Ross shivered, suddenly feeling the cold wind on his skin and the astringent flavor of wine on his tongue. Jim was still quiet, lost in his thoughts, and the evident sadness on his face made Ross take action. 

“Well, I think it’s enough talk for tonight. It was a long and eventful day for all of us.” Ross rose resolutely to his feet and, after putting his still full goblet on the fireside table, gently laid his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll escort you to your chambers, so Dwight can finally hit the land of nod without feeling like a bad host that he obviously is.” 

“You know that I can actually find my own way?” pouted Jim, though he obediently stretched his hand so Ross could take it and haul him up on his feet. “Eventually.”

“I would never doubt you, my confusing friend.” chuckled Ross, savoring the feeling of Jim’s warm hand in his own. 

They walk to Jim’s chambers in silence, their hands clasped and shoulders bumping. Brenn followed them obediently, though he preferred to keep his distance.

Eventually, when they got to the doors and stopped, Ross preparing himself to finally let go of warm hand, Jim opened his mouth. 

“Ross?” he sounded unwontedly uncertain. “If this whole thing with my _true love_ doesn’t work out and I...I remain like this forever...Could I, maybe, stay with you? In your castle, I mean.” He was bubbling now and that made Ross smile gently. “I feel safe here. And at ease. So, if it’s not too much to ask…” Jim trailed off lifting up his head, his cloudy eyes now directly at Ross. 

“You are most welcome to stay as long as you choose.” Ross murmured, not being able to stop smiling.

“Thank you.” Jim’s words were barely a whisper. Then he lightly squeezed Ross’ fingers and finally let go, hurriedly opening the door to his chambers. “Good night, my prince.” He locked the door behind him, but Ross couldn’t bring himself to move away. 

For the first time since Jim rode into the castle on the back of Gaia with those impudent grins and a bridled up nose, his sarcastic _my prince_ didn’t sound all that sarcastic. Or, maybe, it was just Ross’ imagination. 

* * *

They pretty much settled into a routine after that first day. Jim would wake up and after a quick breakfast disappear into the streets of the Capital, spending his time visiting pavilions, tasting new treats and sweets at the fair and making acquaintance with sailors and merchants, that were flooding the city every day. And Ross would, of course, worry and pretend that he doesn’t, and scuttle his meetings, and muddle his papers, and confuse his numbers. Which, in turns, would lead to the King worrying about his son and heir and interrogating him during the dinner, when Ross would be absentminded and the King would be insistent (with no success whatsoever).

And eventually Ross would come to Dwight’s chambers with Brenn in toes to ironic smiles, golden locks and cloudy eyes, to fruity wine and his cousin’s tasteless jokes. They would spend the evening sharing stories of the day and drinking wine, and Ross would forget all his worries, at least for a short while. 

And later, when Dwight would be nodding off over his goblet, Ross would take Jim’s hand (warm, always warm and plush as ocean sand) and lead him to his chambers in comfortable silence. And after, when Jim would close the door behind him and his steps would tail away, Ross would stand in the dark corridor trying very hard to contain a smile and fail every time. 

 

Of course, with the Wedding being just a few days away this bliss couldn’t last long and on Saturday Ross woke up to the sound of the ceremonious fanfares announcing the arrival of the woman, who would soon become his wife.

He stumbled out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets, and hurriedly made himself look presentable. Sure enough, when Mr Jeeves came to invite him to breakfast, Ross was practically forced to change his outfit for _something more suitable, Your Highness_ , which, in  turn, did nothing to help with his growing agitation (and all Mr Jeeves’ arguments for green frock coat with golden polished buttons and high collar, that has always been too scratchy, could never convince Ross that is was the right choice).

When Ross entered the Blue Dining Room, the one his late Mother loved so much because of its floor-to-ceiling windows that were overlooking the sea - she was already there. 

Sitting half-turned on the beige ottoman by the open casement and looking at the sun drenched beach, while servants were moving quietly around the room preparing the table for the grand Royal breakfast. She looked beautiful in early morning sun: her brown hair had a slight red sheen, her lashes were long, her lips full and rose, her brown eyes almost golden.

Ross was a step away from her, when she finally noticed his presence. She turned to him, her face startled at first, but not a moment later her lips curved into a polite smile. She rose gracefully to her feet and curtsied, bowing her head slightly. 

“My prince.” she said as greeting, and Ross would hear music in her voice if he wasn’t so bound up in trying to keep his face neutral for those words, those words sounded so wrong coming from her gorgeous mouth. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, my lady.” Ross finally remembered his manners and bowed in return, though his eyes never left her face.

“I was just lost in my thoughts.” she smiled again, now standing straight and regarding him with her impassive eyes. “Your castle is beautiful, but it must be very nervewracking living so close to the sea. The roar of the waves is deafening.” 

“Oh really?” Ross’ eyebrows knitted for a moment in confusion. “I’m afraid I’m so used to this sound that I don’t exactly notice it anymore. It’s just the sound of home.”

“Of course.” she nodded but Ross could hear strain in her voice. “But you do have an inland residence, do you not? With less sun and clammy sand perhaps?”

Ross didn’t get a chance to answer her sudden questions, for Jim chose that exact moment to burst into the Dining Room, the way he burst everywhere he went.

“Forgive my tardiness, Your Majesty! I had to double back through the kitchen to lose the tail, for Mr Jeeves suddenly decided I should have my breakfast in my chambers and miss out on a chance to learn what happened to Lord Devish and yourself on that hunting trip last summer. That would be a true loss.” 

“Jim!” Ross chuckled, remembering that the King indeed didn’t get a chance to finish his story yesterday for their breakfast was interrupted by sudden arrival of the said Lord Devish, who was one of the guests that have been steadily coming in for the Wedding since Monday. “My Father is not here yet.” 

“Oh.” Jim flattered his eyelids for a moment and than laughed at his own inadvertence. “Well, at least he won’t think I’m an idiot. Though it was my golden opportunity to demonize Mr Jeeves and not appear as a spoiled brat.” 

“Jim, language!” Ross feigned sternness though he had to fight hard not to laugh. “We are not alone.”

“I’m well aware that there are five servants currently in the room with us, Ross, I just don’t think they would learn anything new from me.” Jim smirked, confidently strolling closer to Ross and his companion.

“And Princess Elizabeth might.” said Ross, turning to her and smiling apologetically. “Do forgive his manners, my lady, Jim is a bit new to the life in the castle.”

“Princess!” exclaimed Jim, his face turning from impudent to delighted in no time. “That sounds like fun. We have a few princesses back home, you know. Witty creatures. They sing a lot and laugh a lot. And are impossible to catch. Not that I’ve ever tried, of course. That would be a waste of time.” Jim finally stepped up to Ross, unmistakably stopping right at his side, head tilted up and his cloudy eyes at Ross’ face. “Now, would you be so kind as point me to the direction of said Princess so I can greet her properly and amend the first impression she must’ve gotten of me?” 

“Nothing can amend that, Jim” chuckled Ross but nevertheless put his hands on Jim’s shoulders and gently turned him a bit so he was now facing very discomforted looking Elizabeth. “My lady, this is my good friend Jim. He is...not from our lands so he might make an impression of an odd fellow, but I’m sure, he will warm your heart in no time.”

Elizabeth bowed her head a little, same polite smile on her lips, but Ross could see how she winced, just bit, taking in Jim’s blindness, his disheveled hair and plain linen clothing (thankfully, Jim always wore boots to breakfast much to the King’s amusement for he actually proposed a few times that the more people decided to dispose of shoes the merrier his Kingdom would become). 

“How do you do, Mr...Jim?” she struggled with the lack of title, the fact that has never actually occurred to Ross until this moment.

“I’m very well indeed, Princess!” Jim’s smile was serene, his blissful mood undisturbed for he couldn’t see Elizabeth’s face. “The weather is wonderful this time of year, don’t you think? The merry sound of waves, the cooling breeze, the plentiful sunshine. Not a cloud on the horizon for the past two weeks, can you imagine?” Jim said in the most courteous way and then turned to Ross, his smile morphing into wicked grin. “See, my prince, my manners are pristine. I just decide not to use them around you.”

“And I don’t know what’s worse.” Ross heaved a deliberate sigh and rolled his eyes, but was unable to completely hide amusement from his voice. 

“Your Highness.” Elizabeth sounded strained again, her smile bordering on grimace. “Is your friend going to stay for breakfast?” 

“I might stay for life, Princess, but I’m not giving up hope to avoid that penalty just yet.” Jim smirked, and Ross was torn between rolling his eyes at Jim (again) and reassuring Elizabeth as the courtesy required. Manners drilled into his mind since he was a mere child eventually won over. 

“Oh no, my lady, Jim won’t be joining us.” Ross knew his smile was fixed but couldn’t really help it. “It would be unwise since it is supposed to be our chance to get to know each other.” 

“First of many, I hope.” There were flirtations notes in Elizabeth’s voice and Ross winced internally. He couldn’t explain his reaction. There she was, his bride to be, smiling at him warmly for the first time since they’ve met, but the only thing he could think about was the look of utter betrayal on Jim’s face.

“What? No, not you too!” Jim whined, his eyebrows knitted together. “It took me forever to escape Mr Jeeves and his faithful minions who call themselves valets. You can’t just send me flying!”

“I’m sorry, Jim, but it’s…” Ross trailed off, not knowing what to say, his heart melting at the sight of Jim’s distress. 

“It’s a family affair.” Elizabeth came to his rescue, her tone dismissive. Ross shifted his gaze at her involuntarily and saw self-congratulatory gleam in her eyes.

“Very well.” Jim pouted for a moment, but then something shifted in his posture and his face became neutral, though his cloudy eyes turned stormy. “I shall find Dwight then. There is a tavern with delicious food not far from the castle. And he has been nagging me about something called _ale_ the whole week. I think, I might take him up on his offer.” And after that Jim turned on his heels and left the room, his head high and his back straight. This sight made something twinge in Ross’ chest.

“I didn’t know that you kept company with weak-minded people.” Elizabeth scowled, her face immediately losing its loveliness. “I understand charity and showing concern for an invalid, but keeping him in your own home…” 

“Jim is not an invalid.” Ross retorted defensively. “And his mind is far from weak. He is just different.”

“That’s what mothers say when their child wets the bed, torments baby animals or confuses a man with a tree.” She snorted in the most unladylike manner.

  
“And Jim does none of those things.” Ross said vehemently, his hands clenched into fists. “He is not very well-mannered and he might be odd sometimes, but he is knowledgeable and sincere. He can’t see but he still spends all his time exploring the world around him. And he never judges the book by its cover for he, well, he can’t _see_ the cover, can he? So he gets to know real people, their nature that they hide behind good looks or rich apparel. Or titles.” 

“That’s very beautiful, Your Highness.” for a moment Elizabeth did look touched by his short speech, but then her face turned into hideous grimace. “Once we are married, he _leaves_.”

Ross pursed his mouth, his eyes narrowing and blood roaring in his ears, but before he could say anything, the doors to the Dining Room swang open and Mr Jeeves announced arrival of the Kings. 

“We should sit down, _Ross._ The breakfast is about to begin. Our first of many.” Elizabeth practically beamed at her Father and made her way to the now prepared table.

It took all Ross’ will power to calmly sit down next to her and smile at his Father, who was eyeing them both with parental tenderness, and not dart off after Jim. Elizabeth laughed at something her Father said, the sound making Ross think of bitter melons and spoiled milk. It was going to be a very, very long breakfast.

* * *

The breakfast was long but the day was longer. Ross was assigned the task of showing his bride to be and his future father-in-law the castle and the streets of the Capital around it. Elizabeth flatly refused to go to the beach, but she did like the amount of dry goods stores they saw from their open carriage. She didn’t try to speak to Ross of anything important anymore, though she did grasp his hand whenever she saw something she liked and pointed it out to him with a delighted cheer. Ross couldn’t wait for their tour to end.

 

The dinner came and went, the King not letting Ross leave the table at his usual hour and instead keeping him (and other guests) almost until midnight. Everyone was cheering and drinking, only Elizabeth left earlier for she had to have a good night sleep before her Grand Day. Ross utterly refused now to think of this day as his own.

When guests have finally settled down and both Kings were out on their feet, Ross seized the moment and escaped the Dining Room (Green this time for it was his Father’s favorite). He reached Dwight’s chambers in no time, breathless and with beads of sweat on his skin, but the door was locked and there were no lights to be seen. Ross rested his forehead on the cool surface for a few moments, the twinge in his chest so strong that he could hardly breathe. He didn’t know how long he stood there, waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen. 

He came to his senses with the feeling of wet dog’s nose nudging his fingers.

“Come on, boy.” Ross muttered patting Brenn’s head. “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight.” The dog propped Ross’ thigh with his forehead. “Tomorrow is a big day.”

Brenn whined at those words and Ross felt very much like doing the same. Instead, of course, he just headed to his chambers and collapsed on his bed without getting undressed. To his surprise, Ross fell asleep almost immediately, despite his agitated set of mind. 

* * *

And so came Sunday, the day of the Royal Wedding. The day, when two people would bind themselves together by saying oaths at the altar and drinking wine from ceremonial goblets in front of their family and friends and other guests. The day that was meant to be happy and marry, filling the hearts of people with mirth and love and delight. But when Ross woke up that day, earlier than usual, he didn’t feel any of that.

Ross opened his eyes to see his room immersed with gloom, light barely breaking through dense gray clouds. The windows were open, for the last two weeks were warm and sunny, and bleak wind was ruffling the curtains. Ross drew the blankets up to his chin and shivered, the mere idea of getting out of bed felt like an impossible task. 

The smell of ozone was heavy in the air and Ross could hear the rumble of thunder at the distance. Though from what he could see still lying in bed, it wasn’t yet raining.

Ross drew in a breath and suddenly remembered, that the weather was the same on the worst day of his life: the day his Mother died. He didn’t pay attention at the time, too consumed with his pain and loss, but now he remembered it clearly. The same gray light, the same ozone smell, the came murmur of thunder. Of course, today was not the first somber day in his Kingdom, but Ross has never really had time to notice the weather before for his

has always been busy doing something, helping someone, his mind and hands always occupied with some important task that was either laid on him by the King or he took upon himself. Today thought, today he had all the time in the world. And suddenly it hurt like it hasn’t hurt in years. 

“It wouldn’t do it now, would it?” Ross said out loud, and Brenn, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, lifted his head, disturbed by sudden noise. “Thinking of death on my wedding day. What would Mother say.”

He had a heady rush of thoughts that his Mother would never approve of him marrying without love the woman, who clearly despised the things that were dear to him.

The late Queen was a dreamer, she believed in fairy tales and silly things like elves and the Sea King, but she also believed in people, always seeing the best in them and showing them kindness and tendance. And the believed in _true love_ , telling little Ross time after time that she was the lucky one to find hers and that he should always look for his. 

The thought of _true love_ made Ross gasp involuntarily and he abruptly came back to his senses, the chilly wind in his hair and the snoring dog at his feet.

Ross sighed and started toying with the idea of actually never getting out of his bed, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Your Highness!” Mr Jeeves’ voice was muffled by the thick wood, but Ross could still hear him clearly. “It’s time for your morning routine. We have a lot to do before the ceremony.” 

“Come in.” Ross said, raising his voice and getting a displeased grumbling from poor Brenn, who’s sleep was disturbed yet again.

“Good to see you’re awake, Your Highness.” Mr Jeeves bowed in greeting and hurried to the open windows, slamming casements shut. “I’m afraid the ceremony would have to be moved inside for the weather disagrees with our previous plans to hold it on the beach.” 

“The Princess will be ecstatic, I’m sure.” muttered Ross and finally made himself fold back the blankets and get out of warm bed.

Mr Jeeves just shrugged and turned his steps to the second door that hid a small bathroom with a copper bathtub and porcelain basin. Ross sat at the side of the bed and absently petted Brenn’s fur while Mr Jeeves was preparing his bath. 

“You know what sailors say about days like this, Your Highness?” Mr Jeeves reappeared in the room, his frock off and the sleeves of his linen shirt pulled up. Ross shook his head, a weak smile on his lips. “They say, that the weather is somber for the Sea King’s son is lovesick but his feeling are unrequited.”

“I didn’t know that the Sea King had a son.” chuckled Ross and took off yesterday’s shirt he was still wearing. 

“Why, your Mother didn't tell you?” Mr Jeeves sounded truly surprised. “Her Majesty knew them all, his sons and daughters. He has many, Her Majesty told us. Beautiful sea princesses, witty and cheerful. And are impossible to catch.” Those words made Ross pause mid stride, frown forming on his face, but Mr Jeeves didn’t seem to notice, too busy getting ceremonial clothing out of the wardrobe. “And handsome sea princes, strong and kind, though sometimes truly insufferable.”

“She told you that?” Ross raised his eyebrows in amazement. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Mr Jeeves said with discreet but fond smile. “I loved Her Majesty’s stories. They were always so beautiful and uplifting.”

“I don’t remember most of them…” sighed Ross heading for the bathroom, but then he stopped abruptly, the shadow of a grin on his lips. “Say, Jeeves, how do you know what sailors say about the weather?” 

Mr Jeeves pursed his mouth, pretending to be especially busy with the boot he was holding in his hands.

“I might’ve heard it from master Jim this morning.” he said reluctantly, still not looking at Ross. “You know how he spends all his time with sailors these days. It’s about time he learnt something other than curses and obscene songs from them.” 

“You saw him?” Ross turned around, his heart picking up pace. 

“Yes, this romp joined me for an early breakfast this morning. He looked pale and utterly miserable, but that’s what you get for drinking ale with Lord Enys till early morning hours.”

Ross had to clench his fists until it hurt to stop himself from rushing out of his chambers to find Jim.

“You should hurry, Your Highness.” said Mr.Jeeves, his voice surprisingly gentle. “We do have a lot to do before midday.”

Ross nodded and reluctantly turned his steps to the bathroom. A lot to do indeed. 

* * *

Two hours later Ross was standing in front of a body-long mirror in his chambers and couldn’t quite decide what he thought of the reflection that was staring at him with dark tired eyes. 

Mr Jeeves knew his job well, and now Ross looked more like a Prince than ever before in his life. His untamed curls were brushed back, his scar was covered with some face powder, the pearl white neckcloth was held by the brooch with the image of his Father’s emblem, the freshly washed breeches were coal black and without any traces of dog hair on it (Mr Jeeves hustled Brenn out the room the moment Ross closed the bathroom door), and his waistcoat was that beautiful shade of green that made his hazel eyes shine like dewy pine needles.

Ross gave himself another glance from tip to toe. He knew he looked good. Presentable. Like a true Prince that he was, ready to meet his future wife at the altar.

Ross sighed and averted his gaze. He didn’t want to think that he looked nothing like himself, but that impression was there, nagging at the back of his head. Ross sighed again.

The abrupt knock on the door made him almost jump in agitation.

“I’m almost ready!” he said loudly, his voice hoarse from the long silence, and reached for his seafoam ceremonial frock coat with buttons made of white gold.

“I’m sure that’s not what you’re supposed to say when someone knocks on your door, though I’m not an expert.” said Jim crossing the threshold and frowning doubtingly.

Ross stopped dead, frock coat in his hand, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. 

“What are you doing here?” Ross asked finally, after clearing his throat. Twice. 

Jim just shrugged and entered the room, this time carefully avoiding any furniture on his way. Ross followed his motions until Jim stopped in front of the window. 

“I thought I should see if you were alright. You know, make sure that the Gorgon hasn’t eaten you alive.” Jim chuckled turning around and leaning on the closed window.

“The Gorgon?” Ross asked, confused and still not being able to tear his eyes away from Jim. 

“Yes, that’s how we- Dwight calls Elizabeth. I think it suits her.” Jim raised his eyebrow in obvious challenge and it made Ross smile involuntarily.

“She hasn’t eaten me. But she did torment me the whole day yesterday.” Ross shivered remembering the time he was forced to spend with his bride to be.

“But you are still keeping her?” Jim tilted his head to the side and this gesture reminded Ross of seagulls. 

“Yes, I’m afraid, I have to.” Ross nodded and bit his lip, trying to contain a whine. 

“Because she is family?” Jim sounded uncertain, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle that he couldn’t quite understand.

“Not yet, but she will be. The Wedding is in half an hour.” Ross said, his eyes sliding for a moment to the clock in the corner of his chambers.

“The Wedding, right.” Jim nodded, thoughtfully chewing on his lip. “The Wedding that will make her your family.” 

“Yes.” Ross sighed deeply. “She will become my wife and I will be her faithful husband. Just like that. Till death do us part.”

There was a bit of silence and then Jim’s face turned from concentrated to uncertain, making him looking unbearably young.

“Ross?” he even sounded young and worried, and it made Ross’ heart melt. “What exactly _is_ the Wedding?” 

That question made Ross choke on air. 

“What do- It’s- I mean-” Ross shook his head trying to get read of the familiar now confusion and find the right words. “You don’t know?”

“Well, I know it’s some sort of ceremony.” Jim mumbled, ducking his head. “I thought it was some kind of a Summer Feast, you know, something that humans do before autumn comes and makes everything cold and sad. But this ‘till death do us part’ thing doesn’t sound right.” 

“It’s not a Summer Feast.” Ross said after a short pause, sad smile on his lips and his voice tender. “Though there will be plenty of food. The Wedding is the ceremony when two people marry one another. They swear to love each other and protect each other. For better or worse, in sickness and in health. And then they become family.”

Jim lifted his head abruptly, his cloudy eyes the same hue of gray as thunder clouds in the window behind his back. 

“You are going to swear to _love_ her?” Jim bristled, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. 

The intensity of his reaction made Ross take step back, first flickers of annoyance rising in his chest. He shook his head again, turning away from Jim and finally shrugging on his frock coat. 

“I don’t have time for this, Jim.” Ross knew he sounded harsh, but couldn’t help it. “I have a woman to marry and you have a _true love_ to find. And we should both hurry the hell up.” 

“You can’t marry her!” Jim growled and Ross stopped mid stride, shocked by sudden changes in the young man whom he thought to always be gentle and almost fragile. “And to hell with _true love_!”

The thunder roared in answer to his words and the downpour fell on the ground, plunging Ross’ chambers into heavy twilight.

“To hell with…” Ross gaped, unable to comprehend what he just heard. “But Jim- What- You- How can you say that? This was all you’ve been talking about since the moment we’ve met!” 

“I know, and now I say _to hell with it_.” Jim pursed his lips, tilting his head stubbornly. He didn’t look that fragile anymore, but his pose, clenched jaw and narrowed eyes still made Ross’ heart miss a beat. “I don’t want some hypothetical love, some sailor whom I don’t even know.” 

“What _do_ you want then?” Ross asked bluntly, feeling lost and confused and so, so tired.

Jim’s posture shattered, fight leaving his frame. He folded his arms at his chest defensively and turned his head to the side, hiding his face from Ross’ searching gaze.

“You, Ross. I want _you_ .” Jim almost whispered but his words sounded like the thunder to Ross’ ears. “I thought it was ridiculous at first, how fast we got along. I do make friends easily but not...not like this. And then I got to know you better. How smart you are, how ready you are to help without asking anything in return. How funny you can be, how caring. And then I’ve met your people, mere folk who, unlike Mr Jeeves or your servants, aren’t paid to like you but they still do. They adore you, really. Their courageous and helpful Prince. They came here from all over the Kingdom and all of them had only good things to tell about you.” Jim said with fondness in his now low voice. “I brushed it off until I realized that I went to sleep thinking about you and I woke up thinking about you. I know, it all happened rather fast, but then my _true love_ is a man whom I’ve seen for a couple of hours without even talking to him.” Jim chuckled and it made Ross smile. “And now you are going to _marry_ her and swear to _love_ her in front of all your Kingdom. And it’s making my heart ache.” 

“I…” Ross cleared his throat, a hot wave rising in his chest, threatening to drown him with the sweetest, most delicious feeling he has ever felt. “I don’t really want to marry her.” 

“Then why would you?” Jim turned to Ross again, tilting his head.

“I gave my word.” Ross shrugged and then smiled sheepishly. “And _you_ were promised to someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Jim said firmly, his jaw set. “Just you.” 

The lightning struck outside, and for a moment the whole room lit up.

“Jim…” Ross frowned again, the short sight of Jim’s cloudy eyes making his heart sank. “Your eyes. You said that if you kissed the wrong person, you would remain blind forever.” 

“I thought you didn’t believe in curses.” Jim smirked suddenly, his voice teasing. “And who said anything about kissing?”

  
“I don’t, but you do.” Ross muttered, not feeling like laughing anymore. 

“It doesn’t matter, really.” Jim shrugged and then took a step closer to Ross. “I don’t mind being blind. It has its advantage.” Another step. “People do tend to underestimate me.” One more. “I think it’s hilarious.” Jim stopped. 

They were now standing toe to toe, and if Ross would tilt his head a little, he could feel Jim’s hot breath on his lips.

“Are you sure?” Ross found himself asking, his hands raising on their own accord and settling on Jim’s hips. “You might hate me one day for that.”

“I’d never hate you, my prince.” Jim smirked pressing himself to Ross, impossibly close, and cupping Ross’ face with both his hands. “I’ve never learnt how hating works.”

Having said that Jim took a deep breath and planted a kiss on Ross’ lips. It started light and sweet but soon Ross couldn’t contain himself anymore, so he deepened the kiss, turning it messy and heated, and almost dirty. Jim moaned in his mouth, his fingers tangling on Ross’ hair turning the pristine arrangement into its usual untamed mess.

Ross didn’t know how much time passed but he didn’t really care anymore. His heart was hammering in his chest, butterflies going insane in his stomach, and in his arms he held the most amazing person he has ever met. Jim shifted, getting even closer, grinding his groin into Ross’ and sending delightful shiver through Ross’ body.

And that’s when Ross noticed it. 

Steady light getting brighter and brighter, filling the room and coming through Ross’ eyelids. At some point it got so strong, that Ross couldn’t ignore it anymore and gently broke the kiss, opening his eyes. The sight before him made his breath stutter even more than the kiss. 

It was dark outside, no more clouds or lightning or anything at all, as if the whole world ceased to exist all of a sudden. But the room was filled with this light, golden and blue-green at the same time, like sun rays coming through the body of the sea water. It was gleaming and twinkling and shimmering, making the room look like the ocean floor on a fair day, and even the air was salty and humid. 

“It’s beautiful…” muttered Ross, turning his head around in amazement.

“Yes, Father knows how to make an impression.” chuckled Jim and when Ross’ gaze finally landed on his face, he couldn’t contain another gasp. Jim’s eyes were not cloudy anymore, instead they were clear, the same blue-green as ocean waves and glinting with amusement. But the next moment it was Jim’s turn to gasp and flutter his eyelashes.

“It’s you!” Jim exclaimed, with a mixture of excitement and disbelief in his voice. 

“Me?” Ross frowned, puzzled.

“You! You are my _true love_!” Jim clenched in his fingers the fabric of Ross’ frock coat as if he was afraid that Ross might disappear at any moment.

“Wait, I thought I was your _untrue_ love.” Ross shook his head, his eyebrows knitted together. “Jim, you’re being confusing again.” 

“You are my sailor!” Jim sounded more and more thrilled with every passing moment. “The one I saw helping fishermen with their wrecked houses! The one, who was on the ship! The one I saved after my Father caused a storm to destroy the ship and everyone on board! You escaped on a wine barrel, but still tried to drown a few hours later.”

“It wasn’t exactly a choice.” Ross rolled his eyes and then frowned again. “Wait, your Father caused the storm to destroy the ship?” 

“Emmm, yes.” Jim drawled, his face turning bashful. “He does that sometimes. He has a quick temper. And a lot of very infuriating children.”

“Jim.” Ross paused, taking a deep breath. “Who is your Father?” 

“The Sea King, of course.” It was Jim’s turn to roll his eyes, and Ross absently thought that even that gesture looked beautiful on him. “I was sure I’ve told you that. I do have hard time concentrating in your human world, there are so many new things around, it’s distracting. Though I know that I’ve told about me not being a human. Several times.” 

“What are you then?” asked Ross feeling rather curious than worried. Jim’s mesmerizing eyes twinkled.

“A merman, of course.” he chuckled. “Though not at the moment, obviously. Father did give me legs before sending me on my quest. I wonder if he thought I would fail or succeed.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” Ross tried to sound doubting, but couldn’t hide the clear amusement in his voice. “Believe in the Sea King, mermen and magic curses?”

“I did got my eyesight back after kissing you. And I’ve found my _true love_ without actually _looking_. If that’s not magic, then I’m a talking dolphin.” Jim huffed raising his eyebrows. 

“You are quite impossible.” smirked Ross and before Jim could say anything else, Ross kissed him again and this time didn’t let go when the light changed back to normal and the real world re-appeared behind closed windows.

* * *

Of course, no magic could save Ross from facing his Father and all the guests and from announcing the cancellation of the Wedding.

“Oh, thank heaven!” exclaimed Princess Elizabeth upon hearing of the news and, after throwing her rather preposterous wedding bouquet at Mr Jeeves face, left the ballroom designated to hold the ceremony without ever looking back. 

“I’d drink to that!” announced Dwight and immediately raised his glass.

“But what about the ceremony?” demanded the King, though everyone could see the glint of approval, when he saw his son holding Jim’s hand.

“I don’t mind.” Jim smiled brightly and winked at Ross. “Being married must be all kinds of fun.” 

“A Prince can only marry someone of the Royal blood!” interjected old Archivist lifting his finger to emphasize his point.

“Good thing I’m a prince myself then.” grinned Jim and Ross couldn’t help putting his hand on Jim’s waist tugging him closer. “My Father is the Sea King. Oh, which reminds me.” He eyed the ballroom critically and then shook his head. “We should probably move the ceremony outside. He might want to attend and your gorgeous floors would not survive his presence.” 

“The Kingdom would need an hair for Prince Ross is the last of his line.” said Mr Jeeves finally, tilting his head apologetically.

“We could ask my Fairy Godmother!” beamed Jim and turned to Ross excitedly. “I’m sure it won’t be hard for her to give us a baby, though I’d rather we do it as far from now as possible.” 

“There is a Fairy Godmother?” asked Ross, blinking dumbly.

“Of course there is a Fairy Godmother, that’s what I just said. Do keep up, my prince.” Jim rolled his eyes, making the King laugh loudly.

“You have a Fairy Godmother, yet you asked you Father, who is known for his short temper and bad parenting choices, to help you find your _true love_?” inquired Ross, raising his eyebrow mockingly. 

“The bad choices thing is hereditary, I assume.” sighed Jim and laughed so beautifully, that Ross immediately forgot that they were surrounded by other people and captured his lips in a lingering kiss.

 

They did get married on the beach that day. The weather changed drastically from the morning, sun now high and shining mercilessly, and the breeze sweet and warm. And the Sea King did attend the ceremony, frightening the living daylights out of Ross by suddenly appearing on the beach with a gleaming trident in his hand and with a stern expression on his face (in Ross defense, the Sea King is a giant almost twice his size and do likes to intimidate humans whenever he gets a chance). The first impression was smoothed out however by the fact that the Sea King’s laugh was almost identical to Jim’s and that Brenn took upon himself a mission to lick the Sea King’s face no matter the cost.

 “I already love that marriage thing.” said Jim, when they were sitting on the sand and watching the sunset, all the guests with the King in the lead moved into the castle to continue celebration (that would last for many, many more days).  

It was just the two of them, Ross sitting with his back against a rock and Jim leaning on his chest between his legs. Ross couldn’t stop smiling and kissing Jim’s neck, and nosing his raffled hair. Jim accepted those gestures of affection with laugh and flirty smiles, his fingers intertwined with Ross’.

“And I love you.” whispered Ross in his ear, and Jim smirked happily. “Which reminds me. What do you think, husband of mine, if we were to spend our honeymoon at the Northern borders? There are some outlaws that I need to take care of but then we would be able to see the beautiful Grimfolk Forest. They say, there are actual elves still living there.”

“That sounds delightful!” Jim stretched himself and then sunk deeper into Ross embrace. “I’ve always wanted to see a forest.” Jim tilted his head slightly. “Wait, what is _outlaws_?”

Ross rolled his eyes laughing and planted another kiss on Jim’s parted lips.

  
That day Ross did learn to believe in magic. And more importantly, in _true love._ Though he pretty soon started to understand the shortness of the Sea King’s temper and sometimes regretted that he couldn’t lash out by causing a roaring storm when his young husband was being particularly infuriating. Of course, kissing (and other marital activities) did help to resolve his temper. But, knowing Jim, for a very short period of time.


End file.
